Prior-art three-dimensional human-machine interface (3DHMI) systems using three-dimensional displays and three-dimensional object sensors are known. However, such 3DHMI systems do not effect a true volumetric interactive environment. That is, the prior-art 3DHMI systems do not permit users to virtually touch and interact with an image anywhere within a specified volume of space.
Some prior-art 3DHMI systems utilize a planar concept. This concept fixes interaction at a substantially constant distance (depth) from the user, thereby confining the user interface to a two-dimensional (breadth and height) plane in space. Such a two-dimensional interaction plane deprives the user of true three-dimensional volumetric operation.
Some prior-art 3DHMI systems require a physical surface fixed in space. Such methodologies limit the user to interaction in a field within, upon, or bound by that physical surface.
Other prior-art 3DHMI systems utilize a stereo camera concept. In this concept, images from two or more two-dimensional video cameras are processed by a computer into a single three-dimensional image. A disadvantage of the stereo camera concept is that the depth or Z-axis movement of a user object can only be approximated. A two-dimensional camera can only gather two-dimensional data, and depth must be approximated by a software algorithm that combines the multiple images. This degrades X,Y,Z accuracy, and can result in less robust operation of the system.
Another disadvantage of prior-art 3DHMI systems is that of response time. The processing of two two-dimensional images into a single three-dimensional image often requires a noticeable amount of time. This processing lag may lead to errors and false interpretations of user intent.
This lag in response time also inhibits the ability of the system to track movement though the interactive space in substantially real time.
It therefore would be useful and beneficial to have a 3DHMI system that tracks very rapid user interaction in a true volumetric space. With such a system, advertisers, product designers, physicians, gamers, military planners, etc., would be able to, or allow their customers to, view, touch, and otherwise interact with information in a true three-dimensional volumetric environment substantially in real time.